Bartender
by P0LAROID
Summary: Based on the song: Rehab - Bartender - Arthur visits a local bar after he had done something awful to Alfred. He is afraid of the moment when Alfred finds out. Includes: Drunk Britt, unknown bartender and an American !


**Okay so I was listening to a song on youtube XD.. And I kinda got inspired by it. **

**Song: Rehab- Bartender**

**I suggest you listen to it while reading this XD**

* * *

´´ _Bartender, I really did it this time.._´´ the drunk Britt started to whine. I sighed and looked at the customer. The drunk man seemed to have relation problems with a certain American. ´´_I BLOODY FUCKED UP!_´´ he cried out. I tried to comfort him by patting his back. _´´ I DON'T NEED PITY!_´´ he shouted while moving weirdly. ´´ _S—sorry sir._'' I softly apologized. He kept telling me about how he met this American, and that he loved him dearly. However, the American played with his feelings.  
'_' In my drunken stupor I did something what I should've never done.._'' he said, his eyes gazing at the glass of Brandy he had been drinking furiously before. '_'Why did you come here sir?_'' I asked him while re-filling his glass. '' _I'm trying to drown my soul.._'' he said while sniffling. His feelings were sincere, and it seemed that he had done something he will regret. '_'If I may ask, what is the thing you've done to him?_'' I asked him, cleaning some glasses. '' _I … I crashed his favorite car against a tree_'' he admitted. I looked up, surprised by his honesty. '' _His car?_ '' I repeated. He nodded while gulping down some more Brandy. '_' __**Bloody 'ell..**_'' he said, his cockney accent kicking in as he reminded himself of how disappointed the American would be if he knew. '_' Perhaps you can apologize to him?_'' I asked. The man frowned and stood up, wobbling as he did so. '_' APOLOGIZE? THE BLOODY GIT SHALL HATE ME EVEN MORE!_'' he screamed, causing the people in the bar to look at him. I smiled awkwardly as he started crying. He sniffled and asked for even more Brandy. I filled his glass up again and saw him gulping it all down. '' _He already hates me…_ _HE __**BLOODY**__ DOES!_''. I didn't know what else to say and kept listening to the frustrated Britt. It turned out that his name was Arthur. '_'Arthur, I'm sure you and that American shall make up_'' I tried to comfort him.  
'_'Hey_''  
'_'Yes?_''  
'_'What's your favorite object?_''  
'_'Mmm…A plush toy which I received from my crush_'' I answered awkwardly. Arthur snickered ; '' _What if I grab it now and tear it up, what do you feel?_''. ''_**Rage**_'' I answered without thinking. I shouldn't have said that.

'' _**SEE!? NOW ALFRED WILL FUCKING HATE ME AFTER ALL! BLOODY FUCK!**_'' he screamed while crying out loud. I sighed deeply. He kept whining and crying, his energy becoming lesser by the second. He sighs and tears up silently. '' _What should I do?_'' he asked me desperately. I looked at his flushed face and wet cheeks. I pitied him. '_'I would apologize to him first_'' I admitted. I mean, he did crash his crush's car..  
Moments later, I suddenly could see a customer entering the bar, his trench coat wet, and his face wearing a worried expression. '_'A—ARTHUR! IS ARTHUR HERE?!_'' he shouted throughout the bar. I figured that could be his crush, he looked like an American to me. Arthur's face wore a gloomy expression as he turned around, seeing his crush standing there. '' _A—Alfred..?_'' he softly whispered. He seemed guilty. The so-called Alfred walked over to our side. '' _Are you alright?!_'' he asked, grabbing Arthur by his shoulders while shaking him up. Arthur tears up slightly while frowning. '_'I crashed your bloody car_'' he said. '_'Go ahead, vent your anger on me!_''. I could see Alfred frowning slightly, noticing his warm blue eyes turning cold. '' _I was worried ..I thought you were wounded!_'' Alfred shouted at him. '' _Why..Are you not mad at me?_'' Arthur asked. '' _Who cares about a car! That crap can be repaired! But you… Why did you do this? I thought you were dead!_'' Alfred hugged Arthur against him. It was a heart-warming moment for all the people in the bar. Some even applauded, and some were tearing up as they saw the sad yet cute moment. Alfred rubbed Arthur's back soothingly, trying to calm him down. '_' Don't you ever do something like that again.._'' Alfred said. Arthur sniffled slightly.

''_I feel bloody dizzy_'' Arthur said while hugging Alfred.  
'_'How much did you drink?_''  
'' _He drunk __**26 glasses**__ of Brandy _'' I said.  
'' _…_'' Alfred kept silent.  
'_' I think I'm gonn—'_' After he said that Arthur barfed all over Alfred's back. Alfred sighing very deeply. '' _**Ewww…**_'' he exclaimed. I laughed out loud and offered him a towel. '' _We've a bathroom at the end of the hall, left_'' I said. '_'Yehh..Thanx dude_ '' Alfred said, and left off with a drunk Britt.


End file.
